For You
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Dia tidak pernah bicara, tersenyum ataupun menangis. Semenjak Jongwoon menemukannya bermandikan hujan di tepi jalan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Matanya selalu menatap kosong. Sebenarnya apa saja yang telah dialami pemuda manis itu? / yewook / BL / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog First Encounter

~For You~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Dia tidak pernah bicara, tersenyum ataupun menangis. Semenjak Jongwoon menemukannya bermandikan hujan di tepi jalan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Matanya selalu menatap kosong. Sebenarnya apa saja yang telah dialami pemuda manis itu?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ch.1: Prolog. First Encounter.

.

Jongwoon tidak terlalu menyukai hujan.

Dia tidak punya kendaraan pribadi. Selalu menggunakan kedua kakinya sendiri, kereta atau bus sebagai alat transportasinya. Lagipula jarak antara flat dengan supermarket tempatnya bekerja tidaklah terlalu jauh. akibatnya, pria berumur 23 tahun itu hanya dapat mengeluh sendiri tiap kali hujan turun. Berharap dirinya tidak akan basah kuyup sebelum menginjakkan kaki di flatnya.

"Yakin tidak mau ikut menumpang, hyung?" tanya Siwon, menatap Jongwoon khawatir. Ia baru membuka pintu mobil milik Yunho, yang datang menjemput Yoona dan Siwon (keduanya adalah rekan kerja Jongwoon).

Jongwoon hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia merasa tidak enak harus ikut menumpang Yunho. Siwon, sih sah-sah saja berhubung ia bersahabat karib dengan Yunho dan Yoona, sementara Yoona sendiri adalah sepupu Yunho. Sedang Jongwoon hampir tidak mengenal Yunho sama sekali.

"Tidak usah, lagipula flat hyung juga dekat. Kalian pergilah."

"Hati-hati, hyung!"

"Sampai bertemu besok, oppa!"

Jongwoon melambai pelan saat mobil Yunho perlahan melaju di tengah derasnya hujan malam itu. ia menghela napas, mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebuah payung kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju flatnya.

Suasana malam itu tak seramai biasanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lalu lalang, menemani terangnya lampu penerang jalan. Samar-samar lewat penerangan lampu jalan itu, Jongwoon dapat melihat sesosok lelaki duduk sendiri di bangku pinggir jalan, memeluk kedua lututnya. Jongwoon tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi Jongwoon yakin lelaki itu sedang menggigil kedinginan.

Jongwoon mendekat dengan perlahan, tanpa rasa takut. Ayolah di zaman modern seperti ini mana ada yang namanya hantu! Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Jongwoon.

"Permisi.." sapanya dengan suara agak keras. Derasnya hujan yang turun dapat membuat orang itu tak dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

Lelaki itu mendongak pelan. Kedua manik karamelnya menatap Jongwoon begitu sayu, membuat jantung Jongwoon sendiri berdetak lebih cepat karenanya. Segala bentuk kekaguman, penasaran dan iba melebur menjadi satu. Hanya ada sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Apa yang kira-kira lelaki semuda dan semanis ini lakukan di tengah derasnya hujan di malam hari?

Segala bentuk kekhawatiran kemudian menyeruak, padahal Jongwoon tak mengenal orang asing ini sama sekali. mungkinkah ia korban kejahatan? Terjebak sendirian seperti ini tentunya tak ada satu orang waraspun yang mau mengalaminya.

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar pulang." Tawar Jongwoon lagi, berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin. namun pemuda manis itu tak bergeming. Masih menatap Jongwoon sendu, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Lama Jongwoon menunggu. Apa pemuda manis ini tak percaya padanya? Padahal Jongwoon berniat baik. Sungguh ia tidak tega harus meninggalkan orang asing ini sendirian begitu saja.

Jongwoon menyodorkan payungnya agar dapat melindungi pemuda manis itu, membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang jadi basah kuyup.

"Mau ikut denganku?"

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Annyeonghaseyo :D

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa publish ff BL multichapter juga hehehe

Semuanya berkenan untuk menunggu lanjutannya dan memberi saya review? :3

gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2: Your Name

~For You~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Dia tidak pernah bicara, tersenyum ataupun menangis. Semenjak Jongwoon menemukannya bermandikan hujan di tepi jalan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Matanya selalu menatap kosong. Sebenarnya apa saja yang telah dialami pemuda manis itu?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2: Your Name

.

"Aku tahu Noona belum tidur."

"_Ayolah Jongwoon lihatlah sudah jam berapa ini! Hujan baru saja reda jadi udara sedang dingin-dinginnya sekarang!"_

"Ini masih awal. Bahkan artis saja banyak yang belum tidur dan masih bekerja. Ayolah, Noona kau tega membiarkan temanku sekarat begini?"

Hening beberapa saat. Jongwoon memohon didalam hati, menggenggam ponselnya begitu erat.

"Jungsoo Noona..."

"_Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Kim Jongwoon. Katakan dimana alamat temanmu itu!"_

Jongwoon menarik napas lega. "Tidak perlu. Dia sedang ada di flatku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. dari tadi dia tidak bisa berhenti menggigil kedinginan."

"_Aku mengerti. Aku akan sampai disana 15 menit lagi."_

"Terima kasih, noona!"

Piip!

Jongwoon mengulum senyumnya saat memutuskan sambungan telepon. Diliriknya sosok orang asing yang ia bawa pulang ke flatnya sejak tadi itu sedang bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah diatas tempat tidur Jongwoon. Jongwoon meringis saat melihat wajahnya yang begitu pucat, serta perban lusuh yang menempel di kepalanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu?

.

"Kau bercanda."

Jongwoon menatap Jungsoo bingung.

"Maksud noona?"

"Dia bukan temanmu kan?"

"Eh?" Jongwoon mengerjap kaget. Menatap Jungsoo tak percaya yang kini balas menatapnya tajam.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Jungsoo lagi. Dokter wanita itu telah bersahabat dengan Jongwoon cukup lama. Ia telah mengenal seluk beluk kehidupan Jongwoon. Menebak kebohongan Jongwoon tentu tidak akan terasa sulit baginya. Lagipula...

"Di tepi jalan." Jongwoon menjawab pasrah

"Kau tidak sadar dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya semula?"

Kedua mata Jongwoon menyipit. Pakaian? Kenapa pula Jungsoo menanyakannya? Jongwoon memang sempat mengganti pakaian orang asing berparas manis ini dikarenakan pakaian yang dikenakannya itu telah basah.

Lama Jongwoon berpikir hingga akhirnya ia terbelalak. Piyama biru muda yang semula dikenakan orang asing ini terlihat seperti...

Piyama rumah sakit!

"Dia adalah pasienku di rumah sakit yang kabur belasan jam yang lalu. Namanya Kim Ryeowook." Jelas Jungsoo pada akhirnya, merapikan perban yang baru saja ia ganti itu kemudian membuang perban lamanya ke tong sampah.

Kim Ryeowook. Jongwoon menggumamkan nama itu.

"Pasien?"

"Tabrak lari. Tapi tidak ada keluarga atau teman yang mengunjunginya sejak seminggu ia di rumah sakit. Ia sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali namanya itu. bahkan umurnya saja aku tidak tahu. Yang kuperkirakan, mungkin bisa sekitar 18 atau lebih." Jelas Jungsoo lagi

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Saat ditemukan dia tidak membawa barang apapun. Dompet, identitas, semuanya tidak ada. Polisi juga tidak dapat menemukan orang yang mengenalnya hingga saat ini. Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat hingga ia kabur pagi tadi. Kau bilang kau menemukannya di pinggir jalan?"

"Didekat gedung flat ini, ya."

"Jauh juga dia berjalan." Jungsoo berdecak tak percaya

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku." Jongwoon mengelus punggung tangan kurus milik Ryeowook. Pemuda manis itu sedang tertidur begitu pulas setelah Jongwoon menyuruhnya istirahat, kemudian Jungsoo mengganti perbannya dan menyuntikkan obat. Luka di kepala Ryeowook belum mengering sepenuhnya.

"Dia harus dibawa kembali ke rumah sakit." Putus Jungsoo

"Sekarang?" Jongwoon menatap tak rela. Entah kenapa tapi ia belum mau berpisah dengan orang asing ini, Ryeowook.

_Aku ingin mengenalnya._

Jungsoo terdiam berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau besok pagi saja? Noona akan datang bersama beberapa perawat untuk membawanya. Dia ini belum sembuh benar." Sahut Jungsoo. Ia memutuskan untuk menunda keinginannya membawa Ryeowook kembali ke rumah sakit. Ini sudah hampir pukul 1 dan ia sungguh lelah akibat double shift yang diambilnya sejak pagi tadi. Ia harus segera beristirahat. Ia baru saja hendak pulang dari rumah sakit saat Jongwoon meneleponnya untuk datang ke flat milik pria itu dan mengobati 'temannya'

"Baiklah."

.

Jongwoon menguap lebar. Menggerakkan sendi-sendinya yang terasa kaku dan melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi itu dengan malas. Diambilnya bantal dan selimut yang ia pakai untuk tidur di sofa tadi malam, dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia terkejut begitu mendapati Ryeowook, yang sejak semalam menginap gratis di kamar tidurnya itu telah terbangun. Duduk di ranjang dengan tatapan kosong, meski ketika Jongwoon masuk, sebuah rasa kaget dan penasaran sempat terlihat lewat kilat matanya.

"Hai! Rupanya kau sudah bangun." Sapa Jongwoon yang entah kenapa merasa sedikit gugup saat bersitatap dengan Ryeowook

"Aku menemukanmu dan membawamu kesini tadi malam, kau ingat?" ucapnya lagi, menaruh bantal dan selimutnya di ujung ranjang kemudian mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan ranjangnya, menatap Ryeowook.

"Namaku Kim Jongwoon. Siapa namamu?" tanya Jongwoon pura-pura tidak tahu

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik hingga akhirnya pemuda manis itu membuka bibir tipisnya yang pucat.

"Kim Ryeowook."

Jongwoon agak kaget. Suara pemuda itu begitu lembut, terdengar... manis. Seperti gerak-geriknya yang lemah dan postur tubuhnya yang cenderung mungil. Rupanya yang manis itu juga membuatnya terlihat...entahlah rapuh? Tak berdaya? Yang jelas Jongwoon merasa kembali berdebar saat mendengar suara itu. ia tidak menyangka, suara semerdu itu...

"Usiamu?" tanya Jongwoon lagi. kali ini Ryeowook hanya diam. Tetap diam tak menjawab hingga akhirnya Jongwoon menyerah. Namun ia masih tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku lapar. Kau mau ikut sarapan?"

.

Diluar dugaan, Ryeowook menurut dan mengikuti Jongwoon menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Meski langkahnya masih lunglai, ia hanya duduk dengan sabar, memerhatikan Jongwoon yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

Dan Jongwoon hanya dapat tersenyum geli saat melihat betapa lahapnya Ryeowook makan.

"Hati-hati kalau makan. Nanti tersedak." Ujar Jongwoon lembut sembari membersihkan ujung mulut Ryeowook dengan serbet. Sejenak pemuda manis itu membeku. Jongwoon kembali tersenyum, namun Ryeowook tetap tak mengatakan apapun. Dengan cepat ia kembali menunduk dan melahap makanannya. Jongwoon terkekeh.

_Imut._

.

Jungsoo mengernyit. Ini pertama kalinya ia dapat melihat Ryeowook memberi reaksi akan sesuatu. Selama seminggu di rumah sakit, ia hanya diam di tempat tidurnya, menatap kosong ke arah jendela.

Sekarang?

Ketika Jungsoo datang ke flat Jongwoon untuk membawa Ryeowook kembali, di luar dugaan pemuda manis itu melonjak kaget, mungkin karena tidak menyangka Jungsoo akan datang, kemudian bersembunyi di belakang punggung Jongwoon dengan sangat kekanakkan.

Jungsoo menatap heran. Jongwoon terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Jungsoo. Jongwoon menggenggam hangat sebelah tangan Ryeowook yang begitu kurus, menatapnya lembut.

"Kau masih sakit, Ryeowook-ah. Kau harus sembuh. Makanya kau harus ikut ke rumah sakit."

Namun tiba-tiba Ryeowook tersentak. Menepis genggaman Jongwoon dengan kasar dan menatap Jongwoon tajam. Seakan ia terlihat sedang marah dan kecewa. Mungkinkah sebenarnya Ryeowook mulai memercayai Jongwoon? Berhubung Jongwoonlah yang menyelamatkannya di tengah hujan, merawatnya dan memberinya makan. Dan begitu melihat Jongwoon yang memintanya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, mungkin Ryeowook merasa Jongwoon tidak benar-benar tulus menolongnya, dan menginginkan kepergian Ryeowook.

Jongwoon hanya meringis saat melihat Ryeowook bergerak cepat menuju kamar Jongwoon dan mengunci dirinya didalam sana.

Hening sesaat.

"Aku terkejut melihatnya bisa bereaksi seperti itu. Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" Jungsoo menggelengkan kepala

"Tidak ada. Aku sendiri juga kaget. Selama ini dia tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun, atau melakukan apapun. Dia hanya duduk diam menatap televisi itu hingga noona datang." Jawab Jongwoon

"Yah, kurasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Biarkan saja dia tinggal disini."

"APA?!" Jongwoon membelalak

"Dia tidak mau pulang, bukan? Kurasa memaksanya hanya akan berakibat buruk. Lagipula kondisinya tak separah sebelumnya. Dan dia juga tidak punya tempat untuk pulang." Jungsoo mengedikkan bahu

"Tapi.. apa bisa dibiarkan begitu saja?" tanya Jongwoon ragu

"Noona akan datang sesekali untuk mengecek lukanya. Selebihnya biarkan saja dia hingga ia bisa memutuskan sendiri apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Atau paling tidak sampai polisi memberi kabar." Sahut Jungsoo. Jongwoon meringis kecil.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi.. aku khawatir. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya, noona?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak dapat memastikan. Yang jelas benturan yang dialaminya cukup keras. Mungkin trauma itu membuatnya shock atau bahkan amnesia. Semoga saja keadaan ini tidak berlangsung lama. Bukankah ia masih bisa mengingat namanya?" gumam Jungsoo lagi. Jongwoon hanya diam. Jungsoo dapat melihat sebuah kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah Jongwoon.

Apa-apaan dia, padahal baru kenal sudah secemas itu sama anak orang! Jangan-jangan...

"Sudahlah, aku punya banyak pekerjaan dan pasien untuk kupusingkan. Kuserahkan ini padamu ya Jongwoon!" Jungsoo tersenyum seraya beranjak menuju pintu

"Apa?!" Jongwoon terkaget. Masa Jungsoo mau meninggalkannya begitu saja?!

"Ayolah, bukannya kau selalu mengeluh selama ini flatmu terasa begitu sepi? Itu sudah kuberikan teman untuk menemani. Manfaatkanlah sebaik-baiknya!" Jungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya seraya tersenyum kecil

"Manfaatkan?" Jongwoon mengernyit bingung

"Kau suka padanya kan? Hahahaha!" goda Jungsoo, membuat wajah Jongwoon memerah seketika.

Yak, ternyata tebakan Jungsoo tepat!

Jungsoo melambai singkat pada Jongwoon sebelum beranjak pergi. Tak juga menghapus senyum jahilnya di wajah.

"Dasar.." Jongwoon garuk-garuk kepala salah tingkah.

.

"Ryeowook-ah?" panggil Jongwoon lembut, menggigit bibir dengan cemas.

Hening. tak ada jawaban.

"Ryeowook-ah kau baik-baik saja didalam? Kau sudah didalam sana seharian. Tidak mau keluar? Bagaimana kalau makan siang? Tidakkah kau lapar?" bujuk Jongwoon lagi. masih hening. Ryeowook tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun meski Jongwoon yakin Ryeowook dapat mendengarnya.

Keras kepala sekali ia! Seperti membujuk anak kecil saja!batin Jongwoon.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Masih hening. Jongwoon menghela napas.

"Dokter tadi itu..Jungsoo noona, dia temanku. Awalnya aku menyuruhnya datang hanya untuk mengobatimu karena kau begitu sakit kemarin. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia mengenalmu dan ingin membawamu kembali ke rumah sakit.."

"Aku.. aku tidak tahan melihatmu kesakitan kemarin. Aku juga ingin kau sembuh, kau tahu? Tolong jangan marah padaku. Maafkan aku, Ryeowook-ah.." pinta Jongwoon memelas. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membujuk Ryeowook. Ia putus asa.

Namun ternyata, beberapa detik kemudian pintu yang semula tertutup itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok berwajah datar Ryeowook dari sana. Jongwoon harap-harap cemas.

Apa dia sudah memaafkanku?

"Kau.. mau makan?" tawar Jongwoon gugup. Setengah mengutuk dirinya didalam hati. Kenapa dia malah menawarkan makan pada Ryeowook! Bukannya minta maaf lagi atau apa!

Ryeowook terdiam agak lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Membuat Jongwoon menghela napas lega. Mungkin Ryeowook sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Ayo!" ajak Jongwoon seraya mengulas sebuah senyum ramah.

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Terima kasih buat review chapter kemarin! Saya kira fic ini bakal sepi reader, berhubung juga ffn gak kaya dulu lagi, pada sepi Yewook shipper (menurut saya) yg menghilang entah kemana T-T

eh rupanya masih ada aja yang berbaik hati mau baca dan review T-T DX

Thank you so much! XD

disini lanjutan dari kemaren, Wooknya dibawa Jongwoon pulang abis mereka keujanan di chapter kemaren itu.

oia mau ngasi tau nih, tiap chapter yg saya publish bakalan pendek Dx

gabakal nyampe 2ribu (tanpa a/n) wordsnya. Maaf ya gabisa panjang-panjang DX

well, more reviews? share your thoughts here :)

gomawo!


	3. Chapter 3: Your Smile

~For You~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Dia tidak pernah bicara, tersenyum ataupun menangis. Semenjak Jongwoon menemukannya bermandikan hujan di tepi jalan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Matanya selalu menatap kosong. Sebenarnya apa saja yang telah dialami pemuda manis itu?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3: Your Smile

.

Jongwoon ingin sekali melihat senyumnya.

Orang itu, Ryeowook, selalu saja diam menatap layar televisi dengan kaku seperti patung. Ia tidak akan berbicara sepatah katapun pada Jongwoon, meskipun ia lapar ia tidak akan meminta makanan, kecuali jika Jongwoon yang menawarkan.

Yang dilakukannya setiap hari hanyalah menonton televisi atau tidur. Dan tidak peduli acara apapun yang ditontonnya, ia tidak menunjukkan satu ekspresi sedikitpun. Menonton komedi ia tidak pernah tertawa. Menonton drama sedih ia tidak ikut terhanyut. Menonton acara musik pun tak pernah kelihatan tertarik. Sebenarnya Ryeowook itu terbuat dari apa? Batu?

Meskipun benar-benar khawatir, namun mau tidak mau Jongwoon harus meninggalkan Ryeowook seharian di flatnya karena ia harus bekerja. Dan seperti biasa, Ryeowook tidak memberikan respon apapun tentang itu.

Kenapa dia sedingin itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Ryeowook tidak pernah berusaha untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Bukannya Jongwoon keberatan Ryeowook menumpang di tempatnya, hanya saja itu terasa aneh, bukan? Ryeowook tidak pernah menyinggung hal itu atau meminta bantuan Jongwoon mencarikan kerabatnya.

Hei, satu-satunya saat dimana Ryeowook berbicara adalah ketika ia menyebutkan namanya tempo lalu. Itu saja. Membuat Jongwoon ragu, apa Ryeowook sebenarnya autis atau sejenisnya?

"Aku pergi kerja dulu, ya. Kalau mau makan siang, delivery saja. Daftar nomor telepon restoran dan tempat kerjaku ada di atas meja. Kau bisa menggunakan ponselku." Ujar Jongwoon suatu hari itu, memulai ritualnya yang biasa sebelum berangkat kerja di pagi hari, yaitu memberi pesan kepada Ryeowook. Dilihatnya Ryeowook hanya menatapnya datar, sekedar mengangguk kecil.

Jongwoon tersenyum tipis seraya meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Ia sengaja tidak membawa ponselnya saat bekerja agar Ryeowook dapat menggunakannya.

"Uangnya ada didalam laci. Gunakan saja, jangan sungkan. Pokoknya kau harus makan, jangan sampai tidak!"

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau ada perlu denganku kau bisa menelepon tempat kerjaku itu. tapi kalau ada temanku yang menelepon ke ponselku, tidak usah diangkat. Biarkan saja." pesan Jongwoon lagi seraya memakai jaketnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya!" Jongwoon berpamitan, menepuk kepala Ryeowook pelan seraya tersenyum kecil, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Sepeninggalnya, Ryeowook masih berdiri diam disana, menatap ke arah pintu. Sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang ditepuk Jongwoon tadi.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menghubungi layanan pesan antar restoran Kona Beans. Saya ulangi pesanan anda. Satu porsi Chicken Burger, Onion Ring large size, dan satu porsi salad?"

"Ya." Ryeowook hanya menjawab pendek. sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponsel Jongwoon didekat telinganya sedangkan sebelahnya lagi sedang memain-mainkan remote televisi.

"Apa anda ingin memesan dessert, tuan?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Gerakan tangannya yang semula memainkan remote terhenti.

.

"_Apa itu, hyung?"_

"_Chocolate Cake! Bisa kita makan sebagai dessert! Rasanya enak lho!"_

_._

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

"Tuan?"

.

"_Apa tidak terlalu manis, hyung?"_

"_Bukankah makan yang manis-manis itu tidak apa-apa? Bisa menambah gula darah, tahu!"_

"_Tapi kalau kebanyakan bisa diabetes!"_

"_Ah omonganmu seperti kakekku saja, Ryeowook-ah!"_

_._

"Tuan, ada pesanan lain?"

Ryeowook tersentak. Ia sadar operator itu masih menunggu jawaban darinya. Kuat-kuat digigitnya bibir tipisnya itu, berusaha meredam gejolak emosi yang ia rasakan.

"Tidak." Suaranya terdengar agak parau. Buku-buku jarinya memutih dan kedua tangannya itu mendingin.

Tidak. Ia akan melupakannya.

Memori tidak berguna itu, akan ia buang saja.

.

"Aku pulang." Jongwoon menutup pintu flat. Membuka sepatu dan menggantung jaketnya sebelum masuk mencari Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah kau dimana?" serunya. Celingukan, ia akhirnya mendapati Ryeowook duduk di depan meja makan dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jongwoon, tersenyum mendekati Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah makan dessert? Pasti belum kan? Aku bawa kue lho!"

Raut wajah Ryeowook menggelap namun Jongwoon tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Ia sibuk mengoceh sementara menyiapkan piring dan garpu untuk mereka. Diletakkannya sebuah kotak kue ukuran sedang diatas meja dihadapan Ryeowook. Tatapan mata Ryeowook menajam.

"Tadi Yoona, rekan kerjaku berulang tahun. Pacarnya datang memberinya kejutan. Kue ulang tahun yang dipesan pacarnya begitu besar sampai-sampai kami semua tidak sanggup menghabiskannya! Jadi Yoona menyuruh semua orang untuk mengambil beberapa potong untuk dibawa pulang." Cerita Jongwoon riang.

"Kebetulan kue ulang tahun Yoona adalah kue dengan rasa favoritku! Jadi tidak ada salahnya dibawa pulang!" Jongwoon mendekat, menata piring dan garpu diatas meja. Ryeowook masih diam membeku dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Bahunya menegang.

"Tada!" Jongwoon membuka tutup kotak kue. Memperlihatkan dua potong kue ukuran segitiga yang tertutupi krim tebal seputih salju. Terdapat potongan-potongan kecil buah-buahan seperti cherry, lemon, stroberi, melon dan lain-lain diatasnya, membuat kue itu terlihat cerah dan mengundang selera.

Kue itu... vanilla. Bukan cokelat.

Kedua mata Ryeowook membelalak.

"Aku sudah mencobanya tadi! rasanya tidak terlalu manis jadi enak! Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, kau tahu? Seperti cokelat... ah! Apa kau suka yang manis-manis? Apa kau tidak suka vanilla?" Jongwoon mendongak, menatap Ryeowook cemas. Berhubung sedari tadi Ryeowook diam saja, Jongwoon takut Ryeowook tidak menyukai rasa vanilla seperti dirinya.

Namun alih-alih menolak, Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan. mengambil sepotong kue dan memotongnya seiris kecil. Mencicipinya lewat bibir mungilnya yang membuat Jongwoon terkagum itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongwoon penuh harap.

Sejenak Ryeowook masih diam. Ia mengunyah dengan sangat pelan, yang menurut Jongwoon hal itu malah terlihat menggemaskan. Kedua mata sipit Jongwoon melebar menatap Ryeowook.

Dan kemudian, hal diluar sangkaan Jongwoon terjadi.

Ia, orang asing bernama Ryeowook yang telah gratis menumpang tidur di apartemennya tanpa pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun selain memperkenalkan namanya itu, akhirnya setelah sekian lama tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum kecil, begitu manis mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Jantung Jongwoon berdebar keras. Ia berhasil! Ia tidak percaya ini tapi akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Ryeowook tersenyum! Ia bisa melihat senyuman namja mungil itu!

"Baguslah kalau kau suka rasa vanilla." Jongwoon menahan senyum lebarnya agar tak terlihat terlalu kentara, menikmati kuenya dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

Sepertinya... mulai saat ini dia tidak akan keberatan dengan 'sesuatu' yang manis-manis, melebihi manisnya vanilla.

.

"Lukanya sudah kering. Dia tidak membutuhkan perban ini lagi." gumam Jungsoo seraya membereskan peralatan medisnya.

"Jadi Ryeowook sudah sembuh?" tanya Jongwoon sembari melirik ke arah Ryeowook yang seperti biasa, hanya diam.

Uh, padahal sebelum Jungsoo datang Jongwoon bisa melihat senyum manisnya Ryeowook. Sekarang Ryeowook berubah datar lagi seperti semula!

"Ya, begitulah. Dia sudah sehat." Jungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Jongwoon menghela napas lega, tersenyum menatap Ryeowook.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Ini sudah semakin larut."

"Terima kasih, noona."

Saat Jongwoon mengantarkan Jungsoo ke pintu depan dan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di kamar, Ryeowook sibuk termenung.

Masih dapat diingatnya dengan jelas rasa lembut kue vanilla yang diberikan Jongwoon tadi. tidak terlalu manis, jadi tidak membuatnya muak. Ia menyukainya.

Pada awalnya ia sudah berburuk sangka, mengira Jongwoon akan membawakannya kue cokelat. Hal terakhir yang ingin Ryeowook lihat adalah makanan itu. sungguh, ia sudah muak dengannya.

Tapi ternyata, Jongwoon menawarkan rasa lain untuknya. Rasa yang tak sengaja dapat membuat es di hatinya perlahan mencair. Ryeowook sadar ini adalah kali pertama ia tersenyum semenjak hal 'itu' terjadi.

Dan semua ini karena Jongwoon dan kue vanillanya?

Sungguh hebat kemampuan yang dimiliki Jongwoon itu, pikirnya.

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Flat mungil milik Jongwoon ini hanya punya satu kamar. Selama ini ialah yang tidur enak-enakan di kamar Jongwoon sementara pria itu menyulap sofa di ruang tengah menjadi tempat tidur barunya.

Biarpun kerap kali terlihat bersikap datar, Ryeowook masih berperikemanusiaan. Jujur ia tidak tega dan merasa tidak enak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jongwoon tidak memperbolehkannya tidur di sofa. Jongwoon juga tidak pernah menuntutnya yang macam-macam atau mengusirnya pergi.

Sungguh baik atau bodohkah pria bernama Kim Jongwoon ini?

Dan selama Jongwoon masih memperlakukannya seperti ini, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. ia akan menetap disini. Karena ia belum siap untuk pulang, malahan mungkin tidak akan pernah. Ia akan tinggal setidaknya sampai Jongwoon mengusirnya. Ya, ia sudah berencana seperti itu.

"Ryeowook-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook tersentak dari lamunannya. Melihat Jongwoon menatapnya cemas. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum tipis.

Entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa setidaknya Jongwoon pantas mendapatkan satu atau dua senyuman darinya setiap hari.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam!" Jongwoon membalas senyum itu begitu lebar. Sepertinya ia jadi begitu senang semenjak Ryeowook mulai tersenyum padanya.

Padahal kan itu hanya senyuman? Apa yang spesial?pikir Ryeowook heran.

"Selamat tidur, Ryeowook." Ucap Jongwoon sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kamar dengan sebuah bantal dan selimut di tangan.

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Makasih udah mau mampir buat baca :D

Ada yang mau dikomen? Share your thoughts on the review box or the PM section :)

gomawo!


	4. Chapter 4: Your Voice

~For You~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Dia tidak pernah bicara, tersenyum ataupun menangis. Semenjak Jongwoon menemukannya bermandikan hujan di tepi jalan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Matanya selalu menatap kosong. Sebenarnya apa saja yang telah dialami pemuda manis itu?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 4: Your Voice

.

"Sial, aku kesiangan!" umpat Jongwoon pagi itu. dengan terbirit-birit ia lari keluar dari kamar sambil merapikan kemejanya.

"Ryeowook-ah uang makanmu sudah kuletakkan di tempat biasa! Aku pergi dulu, ya, hampir terlambat!" sahut Jongwoon cepat seraya menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan. Tampaknya ia benar-benar terburu-buru sehingga tidak sempat sarapan. Ryeowook hanya dapat memerhatikan dalam diam.

"Oh, iya! Ini ponselku." Jongwoon mendekati Ryeowook, meletakkan ponselnya dalam genggaman pemuda manis itu.

"Jaga rumah, ya!" Jongwoon tersenyum kecil, membalikkan badan dan bersiap melesat pergi hingga tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook memanggil namanya.

"Jongwoon!"

Jongwoon terkesiap. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, kaget.

Apa barusan tadi Ryeowook memanggilnya? Ryeowook... berbicara?

Ryeowook terlihat ragu sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang dalam pikirannya sebelum akhirnya melemparkan senyum termanisnya pada Jongwoon.

"Terima kasih." Sahutnya pelan.

Kedua mata Jongwoon melebar. Lagi, ia dibuat berdebar-debar karena Ryeowook. Semua hal kecil yang dilakukan pemuda misterius ini sanggup membuat dunia Jongwoon jungkir balik. Jantungnya seakan dibuat melonjak saat melihat senyuman Ryeowook dan ucapan terima kasihnya.

Apa Ryeowook akhirnya mulai luluh? Bersedia membuka dirinya pada Jongwoon?

"Sama-sama!" Jongwoon membalas senyuman itu seraya menepuk kepala Ryeowook pelan dan melesat pergi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongwoon, Ryeowook menatap ke arah pintu yang ditutup itu dengan lama, masih tersenyum.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Ryeowook yang sedang menonton televisi seperti biasanya menoleh ke arah Jongwoon yang baru saja datang.

"Nonton apa?" Jongwoon berusaha berbasa-basi sambil meletakkan jaket dan tasnya.

"Nonton berita." Jawab Ryeowook pendek.

Jongwoon terdiam. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi-lagi Kim Ryeowook membuatnya kaget. Biasanya tak peduli sekeras apapun Jongwoon mencoba untuk membuat percakapan dengan Ryeowook, pemuda itu tak pernah sedikitpun berminat untuk merespon. Palingan hanya mengangguk kecil, menggeleng pelan, menatap datar. Syukur-syukur bisa tersenyum!

Sekarang?

Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaannya! Pertanyaan basa-basinya. Ketika mendengar suara lembut itu melalui bibir mungil Ryeowook, serta merta Jongwoon menjadi gugup.

Ayolah Jongwoon! Kau sudah membuat kemajuan! Ryeowook sudah mau tersenyum bahkan berbicara padamu sekarang! buatlah percakapan yang bermutu! Ayo! Katakan sesuatu! Menangkan hatinya!

Jongwoon mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Ryeowook, menatap ke arah televisi. "Err..berita yang bagus..hehe..."

Ryeowook mengernyit. Jongwoon mengumpat didalam hati.

Berita yang _bagus_?! Respon macam apa itu, demi Tuhan, Jongwoon!

"A-aku..kau..sudah makan malam?" Jongwoon gelagapan, merasa malu dan _nervous_ setengah mati. Seperti anak sekolah culun yang baru belajar bersosialisasi.

Kenapa didepan Ryeowook ia bisa mendadak berubah gagap seperti ini?

"Sudah. Kau?"

Jongwoon kembali terkesiap. Ryeowook merespon! Kali ini dia bahkan bertanya balik pada Jongwoon! Ryeowook menanyakan keadaannya, oh langit Jongwoon sungguh bisa dibuat terbang saking bahagianya.

"A-ah..su-sudah.." gagapnya lagi.

Jongwoon tahu, dulu saat Ryeowook masih senang diam membisu ia merasa lebih nyaman dan lebih mudah berceloteh sendirian. Berusaha mengajak Ryeowook bicara.

Disaat Ryeowook sudah mulai lunak padanya, Jongwoon malah tergagu seperti robot rusak. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau gara-gara kekacauan yang dibuat Jongwoon ini, Ryeowook jadi _illfeel_ dan menolak untuk berbicara lagi padanya? Gawat! Jongwoon harus segera mencari topik yang bagus untuk dibicarakan!

"A-aku.."

"Jongwoon,"

Jongwoon terdiam. Ryeowook terlihat agak gelisah.

"Aku.. mulai sekarang sebaiknya kau tidak usah memberiku uang untuk delivery makanan lagi." ujarnya pelan. Jongwoon terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.. aku akan memasak makananku sendiri mulai dari sekarang. setiap hari memesan diluar tidak baik dan harganya lebih mahal. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu lebih jauh.." jawabnya sembari menunduk

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Jongwoon takjub. Ryeowook perlahan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memasak untukku, bagaimana?"

Ryeowook mendongak dan melihat Jongwoon tersenyum padanya. "Tentu. Aku akan memasak dengan enak!" ia mengangguk, terlihat yakin. Jongwoon hanya terkekeh.

"Ah! Se-sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang!" seru Ryeowook tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Jongwoon

"Ah baiklah. Aku pasti bau, ya? hehehe.." canda Jongwoon sembari bangkit dari sofa. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum meringis.

Saat Jongwoon berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Ryeowook menghela napas lega. Selang beberapa menit dapat didengarnya bunyi air dari pancuran, serta siulan Jongwoon yang sedang mandi.

Kali ini Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. Ia beruntung ia dapat mengalihkan perhatian Jongwoon tepat pada waktunya. Sebelum Jongwoon menyadari berita apa yang sedang tertayang di televisi kini.

Ryeowook mengecilkan volume televisi, menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"_Kali ini kita sampai pada segmen berita orang hilang. Berita pertama datang dari Incheon, Sangokdong, Baekmajang; melaporkan pria bernama Kim Ryeowook. Usia 20 tahun. Tinggi 173 cm dan terakhir terlihat menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak biru dan jins biru. Jika anda mengetahui kehadiran pria sesuai foto dan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan, harap menghubungi..."_

Klik!

Dengan cepat Ryeowook mengalihkan channel. Memainkan remote di tangannya dengan gugup. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Dengan panik ia menggeleng, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. mulutnya menggumam, meracaukan sesuatu seperti mantra yang seakan dapat meredam kepanikannya.

"Vanilla.. vanilla.. aku ingin tinggal disini..."

.

"Bohong.." suara pria berambut pirang itu bergetar. Matanya menatap nanar sosok pria tinggi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hyung, aku..aku benar-benar menyesal. Sungguh, maafkan aku.." pria tinggi itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak sanggup melihat tatapan kecewa dan terluka si pria pirang yang amat disayanginya itu.

"Kau.." si pirang tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya erat-erat dan digelengkannya kepalanya itu perlahan, berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang buruk yang melintasi pikirannya.

"Aku kecewa padamu, sungguh." Si pirang itu menatap si pria tinggi dengan tatapan menusuk. Menunjukkan betapa terkhianatinya ia merasa.

"Aku akan menebus kesalahanku! Aku janji!" si pria tinggi berlutut memohon dihadapan si pirang. Si pirang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terlambat. Ryeowook sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan.." ucapnya dingin

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku berjanji akan mendapatkannya lagi! aku akan menyatukan hyung dengannya lagi sehingga kalian bisa bahagia berdua lagi. Setelah itu.." pria tinggi itu menggantungkan ucapannya

"Setelah itu?"

"Aku yang akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian untuk selamanya." Si pria tinggi tersenyum pahit sementara si pirang mau tak mau terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan Ryeowook padamu, hyung! Aku janji!"

.

Pagi ini ketika Jongwoon bangun tidur dan selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia melihat Ryeowook sudah sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Jongwoon menatap takjub dan mendekat dengan senang.

Nasi goreng kimchi.

"Aromanya enak sekali!" Jongwoon tersenyum lebar.

Ryeowook menatap gugup, harap-harap cemas saat melihat Jongwoon mencoba masakannya.

"Ba-bagaimana?" cicitnya pelan.

Jongwoon melebarkan kedua matanya, senyum mengembang. "Enak sekali! ini benar kau yang membuatnya kan? Tidak pesan di restoran?"

"Tentu saja aku yang memasaknya."

"Enak! Benar-benar enak!"

Ryeowook tersipu malu. "Syukurlah.. biasanya aku hanya bisa mengandalkan buku masak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasa masakanku tanpa panduan resep tertentu.." sahut Ryeowook

"Buku resep?" Jongwoon bergumam, terlihat berpikir. Perlahan ia beranjak dari meja makan menuju rak didalam kamar. Kemudian kembali ke dapur dan memberikan Ryeowook sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul putih yang sudah agak lusuh.

"Ini buku resep punya ibuku. Kau bisa memakainya!"

"Benarkah?" kedua mata Ryeowook berbinar

"Tentu saja! Aku akan pulang untuk makan malam. Masak yang enak, ya!" Jongwoon menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat. Beranjak memakai jaket dan mengambil tasnya seraya berpamitan pada Ryeowook.

"Aku pergi dulu!" sahutnya sembari menepuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ryeowook tersenyum mengangguk. Tangannya menggenggam erat buku resep yang Jongwoon berikan. Ia melambai sejenak saat Jongwoon meninggalkan flat.

Pagi itu, Kim Ryeowook tak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

.

"Ah lelahnya hari ini.." keluh Siwon

"Aku ingin segera pulang, makan dan tidur!" sambung Shindong

"Apa hanya makan saja yang ada di pikiranmu, Shindong hyung?" ledek Siwon. Shindong hanya mencibir.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya!" sahut Jongwoon cepat, sambil membereskan barang-barangnya

"Tumben hyung? Tidak mau ikut makan malam bersama kami?" tanya Shindong menatap Jongwoon heran

"Tidak usah, aku makan di rumah saja. sampai nanti!" Jongwoon melesat pergi dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Membuat kedua rekan kerjanya itu terdiam heran

"Kenapa dia kelihatan senang sekali? dan sejak kapan pula Jongwoon hyung makan di rumah? Dia kan tidak bisa masak.." gumam Siwon dengan dahi mengernyit. Shindong mengangguk setuju.

"Iya. Tampangnya seperti pengantin baru yang ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah menemui istrinya saja!"

.

Jongwoon sampai di flatnya hari itu dengan perasaan gembira. Sungguh tidak pernah ia sesenang ini saat pulang ke rumah. Berhubung sebelumnya ia hanya akan disambut oleh keheningan flat mungilnya yang berantakan itu jika pulang. Namun sekarang berbeda.

Ada Ryeowook.

Jika ia pulang, akan ada Ryeowook disana menunggunya. Dan justru kali ini lebih baik lagi. tidak hanya ditunggu oleh Ryeowook sendiri, ia juga ditunggu oleh masakan Ryeowook yang enak!

Saat Jongwoon baru saja menutup pintu dan hendak melepas sepatunya, samar-samar ia dapat mencium bau harum masakan dari arah dapur. Dan juga.. apa itu? sayup-sayup terdengar sesuatu seperti senandung. apa ia sedang mendengar suara orang sedang bernyanyi?

Dengan penasaran Jongwoon mengintip dan mendapati Ryeowook sedang asyik di dapur sambil bersenandung.

Dia bersenandung! Kemajuan yang besar sekali!

"Suaramu bagus." Jongwoon tersenyum menegur Ryeowook. Ia tidak berbohong. Suara tenor nan lembut itu benar-benar merdu. Seharusnya Ryeowook menjadi penyanyi saja.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Tersipu malu begitu menyadari Jongwoon memergokinya sedang menyanyi. Kebiasaan lamanya, memasak sambil menyanyi, tidak dapat dihilangkannya juga.

"Terima kasih.." sahut Ryeowook pelan. Jongwoon hanya tersenyum.

"Makanan siap!" Ryeowook menghidangkan piring-piring lauk di atas meja. Jongwoon menatapnya dengan senyum cerah. Namun senyumnya itu memudar saat melihat salah satu jari Ryeowook yang berbalutkan plester luka.

"Jarimu kenapa, Ryeowook-ah?" tanyanya terkejut

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Tadi hanya teriris pisau." Jawab Ryeowook, tampak gugup saat Jongwoon meraih tangannya dan memerhatikan lukanya dengan tatapan cemas

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Jongwoon lagi

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongwoon." Ryeowook tersenyum menenangkan Jongwoon, Jongwoon menghela napas.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati, oke!"

"Iya. Maafkan aku." Ryeowook menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya sendiri.

Suasana hening saat Jongwoon memulai makan malamnya, mencicipi masakan Ryeowook dengan khidmat. Senyum di wajahnya kembali.

"Seperti biasa, enak sekali! Kau tahu jika kau seberbakat ini kau bisa jadi koki kalau mau!" puji Jongwoon

_Deg!_

.

"_Kau tahu jika kau seberbakat ini kau bisa jadi koki kalau mau!"_

"_Hyung, kau berlebihan!"_

.

_Srett!_

"Ryeowook-ah? Mau kemana?" Jongwoon terheran melihat Ryeowook yang dengan gerakan cepat beranjak dari duduknya, dengan gerakan kaku dan raut wajah menggelap.

"Toilet." Jawab Ryeowook singkat, dengan dingin beranjak pergi dari sana.

Jongwoon tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Apa ia tadi salah bicara? Ia tidak mengerti.

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

First of all makasih ya semua buat reviewnya :3

meskipun sidernya juga makin banyak yaudahlah saya gak mau peduliin soal itu.

Dan sepertinya byk yg kepo dan bertanya2 tentang Wook ya? kkkk

jgn mengharap terlalu banyak deh sama saya. pasti ujung2nya ini cerita jadi aneh dan alay -_-

gak bisa bikin ending yang bagus soalnya T^T

kalo bingung ngebayangin gimana muka Wook yg datar bisa liat aja video pas Suju perform jaman-jaman jadul gitu. pas U atau Twins misalnya. itu kalo diliat mukanya Wook pas nyanyi datar bgt -_- beda dgn sekarang lebih ekspresif kalo perform hehe

For You dearest readers,

gomawo!


End file.
